


I Wish You Could Have Believed

by Yamada_CZ



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dark, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamada_CZ/pseuds/Yamada_CZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i></i><br/>"That's not possible... It was just a myth. It can't be real," Superman said and stood all amazed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction based on Justice League of America comic (2015 - 2016). It's much better if you read the comic first, but I think you will understand this anyway. :]  
> I am a beginning writer , so sorry if you find mistakes and misunderstanding.ヽ༼ಠل͜ಠ༽ﾉ [](http://sta.sh/0one60ye4rw) | [](http://sta.sh/0252o7cev441)

 

Vat star-shaped object appeared over New York.

 

"That's not possible... It was just a myth. It can't be real," Superman said and stood all amazed. Millions of people were around him and watching the show either. They were holding their phones, which were receiving short messages.

 

_BE AT PEACE._

 

_I MEAN YOU NO HARM._

 

_DO NOT BE AFRAID._

 

_DO NOT HIDE._

 

_COME INTO THE LIGHT._

 

"Superman?" Batman asked, looking confusedly at him.

 

"It's him. It's really him..." Surrounded by the red and warm light, Superman was slowly getting off the ground. "From Krypton... "

 

"I am the Great God Rao and I have come to save you." Suddenly a black silhouette appeared in the middle of the red light and started to speak. "You know me. In your heart, you know me." This unknown creature began to communicate with Clark, welcoming him with open arms.

 

"I knew who you were the moment I first saw you." Superman was getting closer, reaching for the light like he was possessed by it.

 

"...Rao..."

 

Rao's and Superman's forefingers met and touched each other. All of a sudden Clark dropped. His body was uncontrollably falling down.

 

"Shouldn't we...?" Cyborg asked.

 

"No." Batman aswered.

 

"He's gonna hit..."

 

"He will bounce, Cyborg."

 

"Like how big a hole he'll make in the street?"

 

"Just watch." Batman ended their conversation.

 

 

"I have you." A tall handsome man with shining armor and pure white hair landed on the road and caught Superman, who was unconscious, in his arms. Around his head was a red halo, which was emitting a strong and heavy energy. He put him on the ground. Superman woke up and stood on his knees.

 

"I don't know what happened. Suddenly so weak." Clark said with exhausted and low voice, touching his forehead. It seemed like he had a headache.

 

"I'm sorry Kal, my grace is too much for you. I shall temper it." The red dazzling light did as he said.

 

"You know who I am? How is any of this even possible. You were a myth." Superman looked in those crystal blue eyes, Rao's flashed to his.

 

"I am as real as you are, Kal. And I have come to save you and your new people. Will you help me?" White-haired man started to float.

 

"I... yes. Of course I will." Clark stood amazed.

 

"Prepare the way for me, Kal-El. Tell the people of your worlds who I am. Show your leaders I am here to help and together we might make a better world." Rao soared higher, smilling and watching those happy people below.

 

After a few days, whole world knew, who Rao is. Media were speaking only about him. Superman has been assuring the converned crowds in New York that this Rao isn't something to be worried about. Extraordinary events started to unfold in New York. In the wake of Rao's ascent to what onlookers have called his "Cathedral," several onlookers were reporting some effect of exposure to his presence. His warm energy was healing people. It didn't matter what disease it was, all of them were gone. His warm energy was also bringing people together and fixing broken relationships. Whole humankind was happy and satisfied.

 

In the meantime, Bruce got to the cave. He didn't trust this Kryptonian God. He began to gather all materials about Rao.

 

"Alfred, bring me the Kryptonian protocols."

 

"Sir." Alfred nodded.

 

* * *

 

A month passed after Rao's arrvial. Superman helped him a lot. He met presidents and leaders and started to disseminate his religion. And people actually worshiped him. Rao invited them and his prayers to his floating cathedral to speak to them, to help them like a priest. Like a true God. All people of New York, Metropolis, but also Gotham were hurrying to explore his giant residence, to see him.

 

"That so many of you have come to witness today touches my heart deeply. I have walked on many worlds, brought love and peace to many peope, but rarely have felt so welcomed. I am Rao. I was the God to Ancient Krypton and gave its peope life and purpose. But then I lef to wander the stars, spread hope and peace to other less enlightened places." This Kryptonian was floating in the middle of his cathedral. Rao was spreading the red light over the whole area.

 

It looked like a big concert hall. Every seat, every place and corner was taken. They were taking photos of him, exulting and supporting. Saying his name loud. Rao was honored. And Superman watched all of this from distance.

 

"Hey Bruce, where are you? You are missing quite a show." Clark talked through his communicator.

 

"Busy." Bruce's answer was clear.

 

"Like always. Nah, nevermind. But at least turn on your TV or something, it's really awesome!"

 

"Don't worry. I am watching. Batman out." Bruce ended the call. Yes. He was watching. Every monitor in his cave was switched on, broadcasting Rao's speech.

 

"Look at them, Alfred. Like innocent sheep. Suddenly those crowds look so different. What am I missing? These Kryptonian protocols know nothing!" Upset Batman sat in his huge black chair, studying those Kryptonese-written data.

 

"It must be unfortunate, Master Wayne. Maybe you should contact Master Kent. I am highly sure that he knows more." Alfred stood next to Bruce, pouring a hot tea to a small china cup.

 

"Hm, later." Bruce was always grumpy, when he knew that Alfred was right.

 

* * *

 

It was night and Batman was sitting on a roof, observing the surroundings.

 

"You wanted to see me, Bruce?" Superman showed.

 

"I suppose I wanted to ask you if you were sure about Rao before I took matters into my own hands."

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"It means I am going to find out the truth of it. Was a time you symbolized that, wasn't there? Thruth?"

 

"I still do. Nothing about Rao being here changes that."

 

"Doesn't it? You gifted him the world as soon as he appeared, Clark."

 

"I didn't give him anything. The world accepted him."

 

"Because you told them to. You made your speeches, your grand gestures. The world trusted you and you turned it over to Rao."

 

"The world is better for Rao being here."

 

"Yes, heal the sick, feed the hungry. What's the cost?"

 

"Does there have to be a cost, Bruce? Can't you just trust that Rao is here to help us?"

 

"Trust is in your DNA, not mine. Question it, Clark. Question everything and show me I am wrong, Clark. Show me I can believe."

 

"In Rao?"

 

"In you." Bruce spread his long black cloak, jumped from the building and flew away.

_____

 

 **Look what I painted!** Don't steal or copy, please! <3

**http://fav.me/da0sod6**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for reading and kudos! ❤ I hope you liked it, because more is coming soon.  
> If you know what I mean, mmmmm. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *wink, wink*


	2. His Presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, finally I finished another chapter! Sorry for the length.  
> This week was so hard for me, because I wrote my final exams and essays. But I made it! :')))

 

✯

 

Clark couldn’t sleep that day. He was still thinking about what Bruce’s said. That’s why he then flew back to his Fortress of Solitude. To find more information.

 

“Welcome back, Kal-El. Any instructions?” The Fortress of Solitude spoke as Clark got in.

 

“Rao. I want everything there is on Rao. History, mythology. Every written testimony, every song, poem and prayer.” Superman flew around a colossal statue of his Kryptonian parents and headed to the computer. “I need to know who he really is and what he’s really doing here.”

 

“Understood. Searching all data.”

 

After a while, all the data began to jump from somewhere before Clark. These transparent files were floating around Superman and shone blue. After all, the Kryptonian technology was really breathtaking. Superman started to read those documents, however not for so long. Batman was calling him. First, he eyed the floating panel, which just popped up and showing a Batman’s photo, looking at it with weary eyes, then he answered the call by touching a green button.

 

“Superman? Batman. Remember when I wanted you to give me your blood? Finally, I got the results.” Bruce was in his dark bat-cave again, sitting beside a bat-computer.

 

“Yeah. What did you find?” Superman moved the panel with Bruce’s face on his left side.

 

“I found odd protein markers on your DNA I thought weren’t indigenous to Kryptonians. Not natural. I also found something similar on one of Rao’s newly converted.” Bruce was sending him the files, while searching for another.

 

“Are you saying I have been converted? I believed in Rao right from the beginning.” Clark stood stock-still, studying those files.

 

“Yes, you did. This might be why.”

 

Superman sighed. “So did the whole humankind.”

 

“The markers on your DNA are different, though.” Bruce noticed that Clark isn’t in a good mood.

 

“So, what – “  

 

Something switched the security alarm on in the Fortress. Clark turned and saw a tall figure standing in the middle of the ice room.

 

“Superman what happened?” Bruce waited for the answer. 

 

That gate-crasher was killing him with piercing sight. “It would have been so much easier if you’d just believed,” the angry white-haired man said.

 

Superman clenched is teeth. “Batman? I’ll get back to you.”

 

“Clark?! What happ – “ Superman ended their call, returning the gaze.

 

Batman watched only a monitor static with wide-open eyes. Sweat trickled down his temple.

 

“Everything ok, sir?” Alfred appeared with cups of warm tea.

 

“Clark is in trouble.” The butler noticed that Bruce was shaking a little, but acted as if he saw nothing. Bruce hated it when he shows a signs of unaccountability.

 

“Oh. Should I prepare the bat-mobile, sir?”

 

“Immediately.” Batman frowned.

 

* * *

 

 

“I really wish you could have believed.” Rao took Superman by his throat and threw him hard into arctic ground, causing Clark to suffer. They fought, but Clark had no chance to overwin him. Rao hit him so hard that Superman stayed unconscious. Everything was suddenly black, his body ached like hell.

 

Hours passed and Superman finally woke up. Before he came to himself, he realized that his hands and legs are stuck in the ice, which looked like steel rods. He hung and it hurt. The room was huge and the blue crystal walls glittered with an alien beauty. Rao’s cathedral. Clark tried to get away, but it was useless.

 

“You can’t break free. I’m not even sure I could.” Rao appeared near him.

 

“You are no God.” Superman stared at him.

 

“I am Rao.” There was a laughter in his voice.

 

“You are just a man, probably a very clever one…”

 

“No. They all believe in me! They all have better lifes because of me.”

 

“It’s all a lie. Everything about you is a lie.” Superman spat.

 

“As you think.” Rao leaned forward, emotionless. He touched Clark’s chest with his thin fingers, fondling it. Superman sneered because of it. He found it very unpleasant.

 

In the meantime, Batman entered the Fortress, seeing only a big hole in the ground – an aftermath after a horrible fight. He was finding clues, but found only a blood on the floor, hoping that’s not Clark’s.

 

“Welcome home, Batman. Any instructions?” The computer greeted him. Actually, Bruce wasn’t happy about the idea that Clark wanted to program the Fortress also on Bruce in the past, however he now admitted that’s the best idea Clark ever had. He smiled a little.

 

“Computer, show me everything what’s happened here.” Thanks to the cameras in the Fortress, Bruce could watch the fight on a big alien screen. And froze. “Oh my god.”

 

 

“We could have saved this world together.” Rao licked Superman’s neck, causing his body shivered in disgust. He dodged that false God.

 

“You still resist me, Superman? This shall help you.” He grabbed his head by both of his hands, which were now glowing red, and gave him something like an electric shock. “Aagh!!” Clark screamed due the pain. Rao activated his narcotic energy through the red light to deceive Superman. But Clark persevered and used his heat vision. He shot the beams straight into Rao’s eyes. The God snapped out and stopped hurting Superman.

 

“You have hurt me, Kal-El.” Rao grabbed him by his black hair and pulled.

 

“Hnnf.”

 

“Impressive. You can fight back but you know what? I’m still connected to every prayer I have converted here.” He chuckled.

 

“What?” Superman froze.

 

“You can break every bone in my body, even try to kill me, but they will all die before I do. So, what are you going to do, Superman?”

 

Superman turned his head on the side. Closed his eyes, absorbing the suffering.

 

“Very well. Now you will obey me.”

 

Superman hated himself. He gave in. He just had to. Superman just had to save people. Clark felt those touches, Rao’s touches. It was so disgusting, but he had to bear it. Rao put a long black ribbon, which was x-rayproof, out of his pocket and wrapped it around Kryptonian’s eyes. He now couldn’t see, only feel.

 

Rao kissed his cheek lightly. His breath touched Clark’s pale skin. Suddenly a hand was squeezing his butt. He trembled. “N-no.” Clark said quietly, breathed deeply. Rao was opening Superman’s red belt, took off his pants to knees and rolled his upper part of his costume up. Clark wanted to move, but those ice poles held him firmly.

 

“What a nice body.” Rao grinned. He then started to massage his nipple with one hand and with the other he touched Clark’s member.

 

“Ha! Sto – “ His voice was still very low. He tried to hold the awful moans coming from him. Rao just smiled and began to milking his cock harshly. “A-ah.” He let the sound escape by mistake and immediately clenched his teeth. Rao stopped touching Clark’s nipple and licked his own fingers instead.

 

One of them entered Superman.

 

Clark shivered. “Ah! No, please.” It was so uncomfortable, but Rao didn’t care and began to move that finger inside him with circular motion, testing his cells. “You are so tight, you know it?” That alien was studying him from top to bottom. He could even hear Superman’s rising heartbeat. Clark was panting faster and lauder, causing Rao to smile more. He shove that finger deeper.

 

“Aaaagrrhhh!!” It hurt like kryptonite. Clark didn’t notice but a small teardrop rolled down his cheek. He sobbed.

 

“Oh, shhh.” Rao caressed his hair. “We haven’t even started yet.” His thumb removed the tear which remained on Clark’s chin. “I shoul – “

 

“My Lord.” One of Rao’s guard flew into the room.

 

“My god.” His eyes rolled. “What do you want now?” Rao stopped touching Superman and left him by. Turned to the shorter man.

 

“As you wished we already found Batman.” The guard look on the floor, avoiding eye contact. It was rude to look into the Lord’s eyes. “He is in Fortress of Solitude now.”

 

“Wh – what do you want from him?!” Superman tried to speak. He was worried about his friend. A lot.

 

“Nothing special, Kal.” Rao wanted to ignore him, but Superman started to speak again.

 

“I swear if you hurt him – “

 

“Oh no, no. You will be the one who will hurt him.” Rao’s eyes turned darker. He got a very nice idea.

 

“Wh – “ Superman was confused. Shaking, because he still couldn’t see anything. Rao was getting closer to him. Clark could just feel his presence. He knew he was close, very close. Suddenly the false God took off the black ribbon so Clark could see again. Superman blinked a few times and startled. Rao’s eyes were focused on his. The white-haired man grabbed Clark by his jaw. He then increased his red aura, thus the energy was stronger. And Clark could feel it. And he was losing his senses. His pupils were dilated. When Rao was finally controlling him, he helped him to dress and freed him from the icy bars.

 

“Go Kal-El. Get The Batman.” He showed him the way.

 

“Understood.” Clark knelt on his knees, avoiding the eye contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #iamnotsorry  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also sorry for the mistakes and stuff.  
> English isn't my mother language. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> **Also thank you so much for reading and kudos!! ❤**


	3. His Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some superbat here. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Fortress of Solitude. It was so cold here. Batman was trembling, however not because of the cold. He of course had a warming suit. But because of an increasing fear. He was afraid he had already lost Clark. He was also mad at himself, because how is it possible that _Batman_ is afraid? He had never felt like this before. As he was watching those levitating files with camera records, Bruce was deep in his thoughts. He was looking at the crystal floor, one finger knocking on his bottom lip. Where is Clark now? Where did Rao take him? Is he alright? These questions fought inside his head. While he was thinking, something suddenly landed on the icy ground, causing the floor to shake. Batman yanked.

 

Krypto.

 

Batman calmed down. “Oh, it’s just you mutt,” he patted the pure white dog’s head and smiled a little. But the rare smile vanished away as soon as Krypto started to bark and growl, his fur bristling. “Krypto! What happened?” Mutt’s eyes locked on the ceiling. Bruce looked there either. Stiffened. His heart stopped for a second. “Clark,” he said gently. Superman was just staring at him, without words.

 

“Clark, are you alright?!” Superman landed. Krypto attacked.

 

“Whoah! Krypto stop it! It’s your owner,” Batman shouted at him, trying to grab him by his collar and pull him back, but his hand slipped so Krypto could easily bite Superman, who was still standing straight. Superman just set his hand to punch the dog in the shoulder and Krypto flew few meters away, hit a sharp gleaming floor with his back, he whined. Why Krypto attacked and why is he trembling? Krypto fell unconscious due to blow.

 

Bruce stood there with his mouth open. “Clark! Wha are y – “

 

“Bruce,” he interrupted him, looking into his eyes. It sounded clearly and distinctly. “Come here.” Like a command.

 

“What happened Clark?” Bruce saw that Clark had a blood on his costume and small scratch marks on his neck. “Where’s Rao?”

 

“Everywhere,” Clark said, Bruce was confused. “I can see it now, Bruce. Everything is so beautiful. Love and peace in the air. Rao is right.” Superman gave him his hand, waiting for Bruce to come with him. “You should believe too.”

 

“You know I don’t believe in anyone,” he remarked and noticed that Clark’s eyes are red. But not the heat vision red, but Rao red. He was under control. Krypto sensed it before. “Clark, you must listen to me. This is not you.”

 

“Not me? Oh Bruce.” He leaned forward and touched Batman’s cheek. “Everything will be better if you start to believe,” said Clark as Bruce slapped his hand away.

 

“Rao is controlling you!”

 

“I don’t think so. He just showed me my way.” His gaze was terrifying, his pupils were dilated. Superman suddenly started to float and immediately grabbed Bruce by his neck, showed him down on the cold floor. Batman hit the ground badly with his shoulder-blades making a painful sound. “Ugh!”

 

“Rao will help you with your troubles, with your nightmares.”

 

“I don’t need any help,” said Bruce while he was trying to push Clark’s hand away, but it was useless. Clark was, like always, just too strong.

 

“But Bruce. Your life will be then so much easier.” Superman looked at him with eyes wide open like a predator watching a pray. Bruce stayed still for a moment, returning the gaze.

 

“Get off of me,” he wiggled, but Superman didn’t even move a little. Instead he frowned and suddenly ripped off Bruce’s bottom suit. Now he was half naked. Superman’s grip was also much tighter. “Cl – ark!” Bruce tried to speak, but he was choking. “Cl –“ Batman was beating to Superman’s shoulder.

 

“Oh. I am sorry, Bruce.” He released him. Bruce began to cough, but Superman grasped his cheeks, forcing Bruce to look straight into his eyes. “Pray to Rao.” Bruce knew this was not good. Clark was actually trying to take possession of him, so that Rao could also control him. Superman looked like a devil now. “Stop this! Clark! I know you are there. Wake up!”

 

“You speak too much,” Superman sighed and put two fingers inside Bruce mouth.

 

“Mhmhm!” Bruce didn’t even notice it, because everything happened so quickly. He grabbed Clark’s arm wanted to push it away.

 

“Better,” he smiled. Then he began to touch Bruce on his intimate spots. Bruce shuddered. First he touched his chest, then his belly and continued to his lower part, kissing it. When Batman sensed it he blushed and made a hot squeak, hoping that Superman would not notice it. But he did. Superman’s crimson eyes suddenly met Bruce’s frightened and chuckled. Then he put his face above Batman, pulled out his fingers and took off Batman’s dark cowl. And then kissed him. At first it was wet and unexpected, but then it was very slow and passionate. Their tongues danced with each other in a rhythm. Bruce felt like he was in another world when he tasted Clark’s scent. He was actually enjoying it. He didn’t want to admit it, but he liked it. However everything ended when Superman all of a sudden shoved a middle finger inside Bruce’s pure entrance. Unprepared.

 

“Ngh!” Bruce jolted and broke the kiss, making an unpleasant noise. He had never been a bottom before. He could have any lady-love he wanted, but Bruce Wayne was always the dominant one. Superman began to move that finger there and back, testing the inside. Bruce was still holding Superman’s arm, now even more tightly.

 

He added second finger. Slowly, but it still hurt. “Ah!” Bruce let out an erotic moan. “So you are finally enjoying it, Bruce.” Superman snatched Bruce’s yet non-hard member and began to tease it.

 

“Cla – rk, stop.” Bruce covered his mouth by biting his wrist. His cock already throbbed. When Superman noticed it he decided, that Batman is ready. He took off his pants and pulled out his huge penis. Bruce freaked out when he saw it. How the fuck can Clark be this big? Is he really putting this inside? He thought. Superman withdrew those fingers and prepared his cock to enter the small hole. Bruce felt Clark’s shaft touching his buttocks. It was cold, wet and for Bruce very uncomfortable. First the alien was ogling their lower parts but then he suddenly entered him with just one thrust. Batman yelped.

 

“Ugh, Bruce. You are so tight.” The Kryptonian exhaled loudly and with his thumb he wiped off a small tear which was flowing down Bruce cheek. Batman was shaking. His head was saying that he didn’t want to do this, but his heart was saying the opposite. He closed his eyes and waited for another action coming from Clark. “It will be ok, Bruce. You will feel better soon. Very soon.”

 

The alien began to move. Bruce snarled and dug his nails into Clark’s hair to bring him closer. “Clark, w-wake up,” he whispered with a shaky voice. He realized that he was going to a climax. Both of them. He wanted to come so badly, but he didn’t want to admit that Clark could make him like this. Clark. His best friend.

 

“N-no, enough.” Bruce was close and Clark knew it so he started to pump his cock harder, causing Bruce to respond more. He was gasping, panting and crying in a sheer pleasure. Superman suddenly stopped, shook and started to push into Batman faster and harder. And this was too much even for Bruce. They came together. The hot white liquid squirted on Bruce’s abdomen. After a while, Batman recuperated from the enjoyment faster than Superman so he could think clearly now. And he got an idea. Before Clark could strike, Bruce pulled out a little piece of kryptonite from his utility belt, which was still on him, and stabbed Clark with it into his hip. Superman screamed, because it really hurt. Especially him. He then grabbed his own head with both hands, making loud and hurtful sounds.

 

“Aaaaaghgh!!” A red aura appeared around him and his eyes shone white. But it immediately vanished away. Clark finally came to his senses again. His eyes were weary and his head hurt like hell. He was rubbing his forehead and looking on the floor, noticing that his pants are taken off. His eyes opened wider and he immediately covered himself with the cape. Then he looked around finding Bruce covering in his black cloak either and literally killing Clark with his frightening sight. He gasped.

 

“Br-Bruce? W-what happened...?” The Kryptonian was confused. “And ouch! Why is a kryptonite inside me?” He wanted to pull it out, but he hadn’t got enough strength to do it. He felt like he was drugged thanks to the small green rock. Batman rolled his eyes.

 

“Jesus, wait. I will help you.” Irritated Bruce leaned forward and put it out with small silver pliers which he took from his belt, still covering himself in a cape. Bruce looked very uncomfortable and suspiciously like he still didn’t trust him. He carefully sat down again, hid the kryptonite back to the belt and watched the alien with fixed eyes.

 

“I … uh,” Superman x-rayed Bruce by a mistake and saw his naked legs with scratch marks, then his torn clothes and finally he focused on his flaccid cock, “oh god.” He raised his hand and wanted to stroke him, but Bruce dodged him with a fear and anger in his eyes. The black haired man stayed still for a moment and then started to panic, covering his face with his bare hands in embarrassment. “I – I am … so sorry. I am sorry, Bruce.” He shook his head. Batman calmed down a little knowing that it was Clark again.

 

“It – it’s ok. I think...” Bruce said in a low voice, “Rao was controlling you. It’s not your fault, Clark.” Superman turned his back on Batman, stood up and put on his pants, avoiding an eye contact. He was trembling and Bruce noticed it.

 

“Clark listen to me. It’s not – “

 

“No Bruce. It is … I did this … to you. You are my friend and I … oh god,” he sobbed. But then he saw Krypto lying there on the floor and he started to cry. “Krypto!” Superman quickly floated to him, knelt and put Krypto’s head on his thighs. “Oh boy,” he caressed his fluffy fur and Krypto just happily whined, slowly wiggling his tail. He was still very exhausted.

 

“He will be alright. He is Kryptonian,” said Bruce while wrapping himself up in a black cape, then heading to his batmobile for a new suit and dressed it up. Meanwhile Clark put Krypto on a bed which was nearby and then turned to Bruce.

 

“Bruce I – “

 

“Forget it, Clark. You weren’t you.”

 

“But Bruce – “

 

“Fuck Clark! Shut up. We have a bigger problem to solve and it’s Rao,” he rolled his eyes.  

 

Superman yanked and looked upwards, “And the problem is right here.”  

 

“You two are really getting on my nerves,” a white-haired man appeared above them. His red light shone strongly like the sun.

 

“Oh shit,” said Batman and clenched his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa. I hope you enjoyed it even a little!  
> Like always I am sorry for mistakes and stuff. I am still a begginer. :]
> 
> **AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR KUDOS!!! ❤ ❤ ❤**


	4. His Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _the penultimate chapter :] ❤_

✯

 

A white-haired objectionable alien was floating above two men. If you could look at his face, you would find a very angry one. He frowned and spat, “You two will regret it!”

 

Batman and Superman stayed all silent looking fixedly at the God, but then Bruce whispered to Clark, making sure that Rao would not hear it, “Sh, Superman. Any plans?”

 

“Yep, I’ve got one. But I need you to do something _dangerous_.”

 

“I am all ears,” said Bruce with a smirk on his face.

 

“Wait here,” said Clark and he quickly floated behind Rao, who immediately turned to him. “Rao, you are no God!” Superman told him so that he could attract his attention, then looked at Batman, pointing on his own red belt. Batman immediately understood, what Clark meant, so he just nodded to it. Rao wanted to attack Clark, but Batman was already holding a green piece of Kryptonite. And Rao sensed it. He was suddenly weaker and breathing hardly. The drops of sweat were flowing down his cheek.  

 

“W-what’s this?” Rao asked, while he was slowly heading down. The alien landed on his knees, trembling a little. He had never seen something like this before. He was in a shock. It also hit Clark, but he was still stronger than the God, when it came to Kryptonite. Moreover he was just used to it and knew the price.

 

“Feel it, you impostor.” A black shadow appeared before Rao and threw the small rock next to him, to cause more suffering. Rao looked at the masked man, but the man kicked him in a jaw, causing Rao to spit blood on the floor. Superman plucked up one's courage and despite the Kryptonite was causing him pain he floated to Bruce, grabbed him by waist and moved with him to the room, which was near the statue of his parents. They landed and Clark hissed due the pain, which caused the green rock before.

 

“You ok?” Bruce asked him, while catching falling Superman.

 

“Yes. We are far away now.”

 

“So another plan?” Bruce asked again and Superman pointed on a corner, “Oh. That’s a… projector?”

 

“Correct. It’s a Phantom Zone Projector. I bet you read about it from those Kryptonian files I have sent you.”

 

“I had been a little busy with files about Rao,” Bruce said it in sassy voice and rolled his eyes, “So, you want to send him in Phantom Zone...”

 

“Yes? It’s something wrong with it?” Clark was scared a little, because Bruce looked irritated.

 

“… That’s the best idea you have ever had.” Batman looked all amazed into Clark’s sparkly eyes.

 

Superman stood silent for a second, “Thanks Bruce," he couldn't tell if it's a compliment or a sarcasm, "Anyway, this projector was used to transport prisoners of Krypton to and from the Phantom Zone. My father Jor-El created it. And now we will use it on Rao. It’s the only way, because if we kill him all his prayers die. So if we send him to the Zone the connection between Rao and his prayers will be lost. Also the small Kryptonite will not stop him. He will be here soon, so I want you to press this black button, when I will try to guide Rao near the projector. Ok?”

 

“Understood.” Batman nodded.

 

Bruce stood behind the device, while Superman was explaining the control to him. Then he floated to the middle of the room and waited for the false God to come. While Batman was studying the projector Clark was secretly watching him, almost X-raying him. The thoughts about what happened earlier hit him hard. He bet his heart stopped for a moment. He felt so ashamed. But he said to himself that these feels had _not_ to endanger their plan. He then shook his head and watched Rao instead through the icy wall.

 

Meanwhile Rao got up even despite the pain. He hissed, felt so humiliated. Suddenly he jumped through the walls and ended in a room, where the two superheroes waited.

 

“You will pay for this!!” Rao focused on Clark and hit him with his red energy. Although Superman felt it, but it didn’t stop him. He shot the unfamiliar alien with heat vision, “Agrr!” Rao was pissed off. He gained some of his strength back, so he created a red transparent shield around him. He began to float to feel like a God. Clark still stood on the floor, watching him.

 

“You can’t win. I am stronger now,” said Rao looking down on Superman, “Hmph. I hope you enjoyed playing with Batman. It must have been an exciting enjoyment.” Rao smiled like a devil.

 

Superman blushed when he heard the sentence and Rao noticed it, “Ha! Look at you. Your cheeks are red! Was it pleasant?” Superman felt so uncomfortable. “I bet it was. How did it feel when your big cock was inside him? Hm? Tell me. ”

 

“Shut… “ Superman said with shaky voice.

 

“Huh? I can’t hear you.”

 

“Shut up already!” Batman suddenly yelled, raged and tossed a batarang onto Rao’s shoulder. Rao slowly turned to him with one eyebrow up, because the batarang just tickled him. He chuckled.

 

“Wow.” Rao was impressed. He was immediately behind Bruce to punch him in his back. Batman screamed and lay down on the projector’s keyboard hoping that he didn’t click on something. “What a nice ass you have.” Rao slapped it through the black cape and kicked Bruce’s ankles to spread his legs more. Bruce yanked and wiggled.

 

“You!!” Superman flew to them, but he crashed into Rao’s shield, thus he couldn’t reach Bruce.

 

“Watch this, Kal-El.” The false Kryptonian uncovered Bruce’s cloak from his butt, so that he could squeeze it. Batman wanted to get up, but Rao grabbed his head and smashed it to the control board, still holding it.

 

“Let Batman go!!” Superman was bashing on Rao’s shield, but it was useless. He was useless. He felt like he was behind a very strong glass and could do nothing, only to watch Bruce suffering.

 

“Not now, Kal. I want to play with him either,” said Rao while he was trying to undo Batman’s belt.

 

“Don’t touch me, you fucker!” Batman hissed and kicked him strongly with his heel to the God’s knee. “Ugh, move!” However it was Batman who got hurt, he groaned. Rao didn’t even move.

 

“Br – Batman! Hold on, I will think of something… “ Clark’s voice was gradually dying down. He was perspiring heavily. Meanwhile, when the impostor undone the yellow belt, Rao also touched an intimate part of Bruce’s body through the costume.

 

“You son of a b – ah.” Batman twitched, when he realized that he let out an awful moan.

 

“Interesting. You are already feeling it.” Rao smiled. Bruce growled. “Look at this, Kal.” Then he slid his two fingers down the bottom line, causing Bruce to move.

 

Suddenly something flew through the shield, it fell apart and Rao then tottered, touched his forehead and stepped back. Superman could finally reach Batman, so he immediately shoved him behind his back to protect him. Then he saw a small white creature.

 

“Krypto!” Clark cheered up, when he saw him, “Good boy!” The dog was levitating above Rao and holding a blue piece of Kryptonite in his mouth. This type didn’t cause any harm to Superman, but to Rao it obviously did. The dog threw the rock to Superman, who caught it into his palm. Then he pushed Rao to the floor and stabbed him with it to his thigh. Rao screamed, not also because of the pain, but also of that he lost his powers. He felt so empty now.

 

“If y – you kill me, all prayers will d – die!” Rao sat slowly down and spoke through clenching his teeth, rage in his face.

 

“We won’t kill you. Krypto?” Said Superman, then looked to the white dog, that just barked. Krypto jumped on Rao’s back, plucking and pulling his cloak to move Rao in the middle of the room, so that  Batman could finally press that button. Superman joined Krypto either, then, when was Rao on the right spot, Superman punched him in the face, that’s why Rao could see only stars around his head.

 

“You will never touch us ever again!” Clark whispered to him and quickly move with Krypto back, “Batman!” Bruce nodded and pushed that black button. The projector started to shine and its viewfinder zoomed straight on Rao.

 

“No! Wh – What are you doing?!!” He began to tremble. Batman only waved at him, wordless.

 

“This world is under my protection, Rao. And it doesn’t need another savior.”

 

“No! I don’t want to die! Please!!” Rao tried to move away from that place, but it was too late. The white beam coming from the projector shot him and he disappeared. The two superheroes stayed silent for a moment.  

 

“It’s over?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yep.” Superman answered.

 

“Oh god, thanks.” The masked man felt relief.

 

“May Rao have mercy on his soul.”

 

“… And I hoped that you would never believe in him again.”

 

“Yeeeaah… But! This was just an impostor, Bruce. The true Rao never existed. It’s just a Krypton’s myth.” He patted Krypto’s back, while making faces on him and the dog happily licked Clark’s cheeks.

 

“Right.” Bruce rolled his eyes.

 

“Also Bruce… I am so – “ He looked to Bruce, but he was already gone. “ – rry. Uh, how does he do it, Krypto? Hm?”

 

 

**ONE MONTH LATER**

 

“Master Bruce, you have a visitor,” said Alfred.

 

Bruce was in a batcave, sitting in his chair towards to the computer, “Whom?” He turned to Alfred.

___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA. Thank you so much for reading, guys!! I hope you liked this chapter. c:  
> If you find some mistakes, don't be afraid and tell me! ❤
> 
> **AND OFC THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR KUDOS, OOOO. I LOVE YOU. ❤ ❤ ❤**


	5. His Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | superbat here, ohoho |  
>   
> http://fav.me/da1lwv4   
> http://yamad-a.tumblr.com/post/143943532961/bruce-and-clark-x  
> ________________

✯

Bruce was very surprised that Clark visited him after a month. He didn’t expect him to come and honestly he didn’t want him to be here now, he then sighed, “What do you want, Clark?” Bruce was sitting behind a batcomputer like always.

 

A tall man floated out from the shadows, looking down on the floor, “I just wanted to see you…” Superman made sure that he kept distance from Bruce. “… And make sure you are alright.” A short pause, he breathed out. “Bruce.” Clark looked at Bruce, who was still showing his back to him.

 

“As you can see I’m fine,” he said with annoyed voice.

 

“Yeah, I can see that.” Superman stood there and he held a tip of his cape in his hands, interlacing it through his fingers. “I just want to… make sure…” His voice was low and shaky.

 

“I know, you already said this.” Bruce interrupted him.

 

“Yeah…” He felt so embarrassed.

 

“Clark.” Bruce finally turned his chair towards Clark and looked at him. It sounded so confidently. Clark was quite in a shock, because of it. Bruce really looked scary, when he frowns.

 

“Yeah?” He asked carefully.

 

“I don’t have time for this type of conversation, Clark. Say what you want or leave.” Bruce waited for his answer. Clark looked at Bruce with eyes wide open, his heartbeat was already beating fast and the worst part was that he didn’t know what to say.

 

“Um, I – I am glad y – you are alright…” He was under pressure and this was the only thing which he could say.

 

Bruce was killing him with his sight and then he rolled his eyes, “Leave.” He turned.

 

“No! I – I mean… I’m sorry, Bruce.” Clark calmed a little. “Everything was my fault and if I listened to you, everything would be alright. I wouldn’t have done  _that_ … to you. You were right. You are… always right, Bruce.”

 

Bruce listened carefully, looking at the keyboard. “Clark, how many times have I told you that’s not your fault?” He turned to him again.

 

“I – I know. I just…” Clark was avoiding the eye contact.

 

“You were controlled by Rao, Clark.”

 

“Yeah, but… that’s not the worst part.” Clark was trembling. “I still could perceive. I felt everything, but I couldn’t do anything. And the worst part is that…” Clark felt on his knees and started to cry, “…that I actually enjoyed it.” The tears kept flowing, dripping down to the floor. “I am so sorry, Bruce.” Clark felt ashamed. He loved him and Bruce knew it but Clark knew that Bruce would never love him back. Bruce was the one who wanted to preserve their friendship.

 

Suddenly he heard that Bruce stood up and he was coming towards him so Clark hung his head in shame. He was also scared so he covered his head with hands. Will he hit me? He thought. Bruce stopped. He could feel that he stood right in front of him. “S – sorry...” Clark whispered.

 

Bruce hugged him.

 

Clark breathed deeply. “I am alright, ok? It’s ok, Clark. Shhhh.” Bruce caressed his hair. “Sometimes things just happen and we can’t do anything about it. Just to accept it. And I am not mad at you, Clark. I just needed… a break.” It was odd that Bruce was talking like this. So even Batman has feelings, Clark thought.

 

“Master Bruce, I made a – Oh.“ Alfred suddenly appeared, holding a silver tray with warm teas. Bruce intimated that Alfred should leave, but before he did he said, “Clark is staying overnight.”

 

The butler nodded, “I will prepare a room for Master Kent.“

 

“That’s not necessary, Alfred. He will be sleeping in my bedroom.” When Clark heard it, he yanked.

 

“Alright, Master Bruce.” And Alfred left, leaving the teas near the computer.

 

“Come to drink a tea, Clark. It helps to calm down.” Clark nodded and Bruce helped him to stand up.

 

Later, they both were washed and already prepared to sleep. Clark felt a little uncomfortable when he saw a king size bed. Bruce was wearing his black pajamas with silver dots and Clark stayed in his uniform, which Alfred washed before. Bruce offered him his clothes, but Clark refused. He has another size, so it would not fit. Clark took off his cape and put it on the bed, then he took off the upper part with the symbol. Am I really going to sleep next to Bruce Wayne? Clark asked himself. It sounded spookily.

 

“On what side do you want to sleep?” Bruce suddenly asked.

 

“Ah… I don’t care.” Clark was still slightly frightened.

 

“So, I will take this one,” said Bruce and he chose the left side, which was closer to the window.

 

“Okay…” Clark joined him. Then he covered himself with a silver blanket. So did Bruce.

 

“Night, Clark.” Bruce turned his back to Clark, turned off the lamp and tried to fall asleep.

 

“Goodnight, Bruce.” He smiled a little. Clark was very excited that he lay with Bruce like this. However it still… felt somehow wrong. Clark was studying Bruce’s body before he fell asleep. Later in the night Clark woke up, because of some weird noises. He sat, X-rayed the room and discovered that Bruce was the one who was making those sounds. It surprised Clark first, because he had never heard whine coming from Bruce. The other thing was that Bruce was naked and slept under Clark’s red cape. Clark stayed still for a second, because he thought it was cute, so he blushed. He also didn’t know how Bruce could possibly get naked and steal his cloak so easily. Clark also noticed that Bruce was hotter than usual and sweating all over the body, so he guessed that Bruce was having a bad dream.

 

“Bruce?” Clark touched his shoulder, but Bruce only twitched. “Bruce.” He shook with him, but Bruce smacked him. “Bruce!” Clark said it louder, that’s why Bruce finally woke up. He almost fell out of bed as he freaked out.

 

“What, what?!” Bruce was looking around.

 

“Calm down. You had a bad dream.” Clark switched on the lamp and made sure that Bruce was alright now.

 

“Oh, sorry if I woke you up.” He looked so tired and he even had bags under the eyes. Then he realized with what he was covered. “Oh god. I… uh… I do weird things in sleep…” His eyes were locked on the cape.

 

“Um, it’s ok. It’s kind of… funny.” Clark grinned at him.

 

“Shut up, Clark.” And Batman’s attitude appeared, Clark thought. “I will sleep on a sofa in living room, so I will not disturb you again.” He got up and wrapped himself in the cape, ready to leave.

 

“Wait! You don’t disturb me.” Clark wanted to grab Bruce’s arm, but instead of it he grabbed the cape and accidentally took it down.

 

“Fuck… Clark!!” Bruce immediately plonked down, so he could cover some parts of his body and Clark yelped and covered his eyes.

 

“Gosh, I am sorry, Bruce!” With one hand he handed him the blanket and Bruce aggressively took it. “Sorry, I didn’t want to…” He watched Bruce through his fingers. Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“I know,” he said and headed to the other room.

 

“Wait! Please… don’t go.”

 

“Huh?” Bruce blinked.

 

“I – I mean… you don’t disturb me. And… and this room is so big, I would not fall asleep here alone anyway...” Clark said it very shakily, however every word he chose wisely.

 

Bruce eyed him. “Do you know what I dreamed about?”

 

“Um, no?” Clark was confused.

 

“I dreamed about Rao. Everything was dark and I felt so lost. But then… then a bright light appeared, giving me a hand. And you know what? The light… was you. So I took your hand and suddenly everything was… perfect. I felt… happy again.” Bruce sat on the edge of the bed, right beside Clark, covered in the blanket. “So don’t apologize that you enjoyed…  _that_. Like I said I wasn’t mad at you. I am mad at myself, because I didn’t find out sooner that… I… actually…” Clark was like a stone, eyes wide open. “Love…you.”

 

It felt like they were under attack, bullets everywhere, but Clark didn’t care, just looked at Bruce with his mouth slightly open. “You… you do?” You could see sparkles in his eyes.

 

“Fuck,” he snarled, “I didn’t mean… dammit.” He looked on the floor. “Fuck, this isn’t how it was meant to happen. I mean… this time is hard for both two us… Fuck.”

 

“Oh, Bruce.”

 

“What?” Bruce finally turned to Clark and frowned.

 

“I didn’t know… you like me.” Clark blushed.

 

“I didn’t either. I just realized it after the fight with Rao.” Bruce finished slowly.

 

“I thought you hated me after what I did…” Clark said softly.

 

“I would never hate you, Clark.” Unconsciously Bruce leaned forward, his head tilted and almost…

 

Clark petrified. Bruce stopped. Their lips were so close, but none of them did the move.

 

“What?” Bruce growled angrily.

 

Clark gulped. “I… promised myself that I would never touch you again.” He almost whispered.

 

“Fuck, Clark! I am ok with it if it’s you.” His hand landed on Clark’s thigh and Bruce was suddenly kissing him angrily and roughly. Clark’s head hit the wall behind him as he wanted to dodge, but Bruce continued kissing him, so Clark then let him and sank into the kiss. Bruce stopped and drew back with a low snarl, suddenly got on top of Clark and took off the blanket. He then undone Clark’s belt and began to take off his pants. Clark remained wordless, just studying him.

 

“Fuck, you are already hard.”

 

“Sorry.” Clark smiled, blushed and panted.

 

So Bruce grabbed Clark cocks into his left hand, pumping it. With the other hand he creased the balls. And he was doing it for so long until Clark had finally enough. “Ah! Bruce.”

 

“You are hard… like a steel,” Bruce chuckled, his eyes locked on Clark’s.

 

“Ok, that’s enough.” Clark grabbed Bruce’s arm and threw in on his back, so they changed their positions. Clark spread Bruce’s legs and squeezed his buttocks, lifting them up. He then settled himself between the legs and began nuzzling with his cock.

 

“Clark…” Bruce panted and slowly giving himself to him. Clark put a lube and pressed a thumb on Bruce’s entrance, circling around it and when it was wet enough he then went inside with his middle-finger. “Ugh!” Bruce yanked.

 

“Does it hurt?” Clark asked.

 

“No… Yes. A little. But continue.” It still hurt from the first time, but he would bear it for him. Clark nodded and added a second finger, massaging slowly the inside. Bruce gritted his teeth and his eyelids fluttered. When Clark decided that Bruce is ready he prepared to enter him. The thrust was slow and careful.

 

Bruce let out a painful moan. “Agh.”

 

Clark withdrew. “Are you ok? We can stop.”

 

“No,” Bruce rasped. “I’m fine. Don’t stop.” So Clark slipped in again, filled him and started to move. He also X-rayed Bruce so he could hit the right spot. “Fuck!” A heavy, broken moan. He felt pain, but also pleasure. And they were finally doing love. Both of them were enjoying it. It was enough for Bruce, because he could be with Clark. They moved, panted and cried together.

 

“Ughh!!! Cl – Clark!” Bruce was close, so was Clark.   

 

“Ah, Bruce!” His cock was teasing the exact spot and then they came together. “I love you.” Clark leaned and kissed Bruce on his red cheek. “You are perfect.” Clark couldn’t tell him how happy he was.

 

“Shut up, Kent.” He caressed his hair.

 

Later they fell asleep again, hugging each other. Clark lay upper so it looked like he was protecting Bruce. What a peaceful night. Bruce didn’t want to end this moment. This beautiful moment with Clark. It was enough. He felt like he finally found a bit of happiness, like Rao and other horrible things never happened and nothing else mattered.

______

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how it ended! Happily. ❤  
> I know my writing skills aren't good,  
> however I have to thank those who didn't have problem with it and read it anyway! I love you guys.
> 
> BTW. Did you see the new Injustice 2 trailer??? OMG. FINALLY. I WAITED 3 YEARS FOR THIS. I can't wait for the story, aaa.
> 
> **AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR KUDOS! ❤** :')

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, thank you so much for reading and kudos! I hope you liked it, because more is coming soon.  
> If you know what I mean, mmmmm. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *wink, wink*


End file.
